The present disclosure relates to a vibration suppressor system, and more particularly to an actuation current and phase sensing actuator system which utilizes real electric power consumption of the actuator system as a single control objective function to suppress a vibration of a structure.
A passive vibration control system reduces system vibration through consumption of a portion of the power intake from the vibratory source so as to reduce the vibratory source energy which operates to sustain vibration in the system. In contrast, an active vibration control system rejects power intake from all the vibratory sources. A control vibration is introduced into the mechanical structure such that the mechanical impedance of the system to the vibration sources changes and the system reduces or rejects the net total energy intake from all the sources.
Conventional active vibration isolation or suppression of a mechanical component typically involves a sensor array which monitors the vibratory response, a controller with complex input/output algorithms to provide feedback from the sensory array to excite an actuator system which operates on the mechanical component (FIG. 1). In many cases, the implementation of active control is relatively complicated.